


Quarantine

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael quarantines with the Bensons.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 8 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

“Hey, stranger.”

Rafael’s face appeared on the monitor, his perfectly styled hair and beard somehow made him look younger than the last time she had seen him in person, the day he left. He grins at her, his nose and eyes crinkling in a way that should not be adorable for a man his age, but he pulls it off well.

“It’s good to see you,” Olivia smiles back from her sofa, a glass of wine in her hand.

It really was good to see him, she missed his company, missed being able to just call him and ask to go out for drinks, she missed him, so much.

“Are you coming home for Christmas?” She asks taking a sip of wine.

“About that…” He begins, his face looking contrite.

“You are coming home right?” She asks, placing her wind down on the table and lifting the laptop to look at him properly.

“I was but my mother has decided to go visit our family in Miami, I was going to quarantine with her, but coming back just to sit on my own for a few weeks over Christmas isn’t fun.” He tells her, his tone apologetic.

Olivia feels crestfallen, she had been looking forward to seeing him after his quarantine, the offer is out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

“Quarantine with us, Noah is having to quarantine anyway so it's not like I can go anywhere.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you, Liv. I’d only get in your way,” he replies.

“I don’t want you on your own at Christmas, besides Noah would love to spend time with his favourite uncle,” she sees him about to turn her down, but she gives him a look telling him to not even try, he smiles and nods his head, making her smile. “Good, when are you coming home?”

“Sunday? That’ll give us a few days after we’ve quarantined to do any Christmas jobs or last-minute shopping.”

“We will be looking forward to it.”

* * *

This was torture, Olivia had pushed down the thought of ever being in a relationship with Rafael a long time ago, never mind ever living with him. But living with him and not being in a relationship with him was hell. Especially when they couldn’t leave the apartment for two weeks. The smell of his cologne in every room, the sweet sound of him playing and laughing with Noah. The sight of him in the mornings when he wanders into the kitchen, his hair a mess, his new beard scruffy, soft-looking t-shirts and low-riding sweatpants, and unable to make a sound before he’s had a cup of coffee.

The urge to touch him, cuddle him, kiss him. She was going mad. The longer he was here with them, in her apartment, the less she wanted him to leave. Bits and bobs of his appearing all over the place until she could no longer imagine the apartment without him.

But the worst of it was when he came out of the bathroom after a shower, water droplets dripping down his chest towards the towel wrapped around his waist. Every time she saw him her mouth ran dry and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. It was getting harder and harder to resist him, but he didn’t feel the same.

* * *

The two weeks were almost up when they were sitting on the couch with Noah watching Christmas movies, a nightly ritual when Rafael noticed that Noah had fallen asleep between them. She catches him looking down and they smile at the sleeping boy tucked nicely under Rafael’s arm.

“I’ve got him,” Rafael says, gently picking Noah up and carrying him through to the boy’s room to tuck him into bed.

Olivia’s heart melts at the sight, Rafael never saw himself as father-material and when she first met, she understood his hesitation but watching him now, the sight of him and Noah acting like father and son, she doesn’t want it to end.

When he walks back into the living room, she lifts the blanket the three of them were sharing but this time he is a lot closer and she can feel the warmth radiating from his side. His arm comes up to rest on the back of the sofa behind the back of her head and Olivia has to stop herself from cuddling into his side. He has no idea what he is doing to her, he can’t have otherwise he wouldn’t be torturing her like this.

Olivia is barely paying any attention to the rest of the film, too focused on the feel and smell of him. Every thought in her mind is either willing herself to just curl up into him or berating her for even thinking of it. However, soon the feeling of cosiness is too much to resists and her eyelids fall shut, the comforting sound of his breathing and smell of his cologne lulling her to sleep.

When she wakes, she has burrowed her way into his chest, the weight of his head pressing against hers, the soft snores letting her know that he too fell asleep. The tv has times itself out and turned off automatically, the arm that was on the back of the couch was now wrapped around her, holding her close.

She knows she should pull away; he can’t have realised the position they were in and if he woke up he would feel terrible for touching her like this, innocent as it is. She feels guilty herself, he has no idea how she feels about him and letting herself curl into his chest with her feelings would probably make him uncomfortable.

She tries to pull away as gently as possible but it’s no use, she hears him wake before she feels him. She feels him stiffen when he realises the position they are in, but before she can say anything, she feels a hand run through her hair as he kisses her hair, his body relaxing.

“What I would give to wake up to this every morning…” she hears him murmur, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Her heart skips a beat, and she replays the sentence over and over in her head trying to make sense of it. He can’t mean what he said but on the other hand, he had no idea she was awake, why would he say something like that if no one but himself could hear it. This is her chance, there won’t be another chance for her to have this conversation with him.

“You can,” she replies, her voice quieter than she anticipated but he definitely hears her judging by the way he freezes.

Lifting her head, she catches his eyes which are wide open. His mouth opens to say something but then quickly slams shut when nothing comes out. Gathering any ounce of courage, she has, he lifts her hand to cup his face, fingers resting against his beard.

“You can wake up beside me every morning if you want to, because god do I want you to. If you don’t want this, please just tell me and we can forget this ever happened,” she rushes out, trying not to stumble over her words.

He is silent, the seconds passing by slower and slower before she feels so stupid for saying anything, she stands to leave, no longer able to look him in the eye. She’s behind the couch and halfway across the room when he suddenly jumps off the couch and catches her wrist.

“Wait, please, just give me a minute,” he pleads, standing in front of her, but he doesn’t let go of her wrist. His green eyes catching hers. “I want that. You, and Noah, I want that life with you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, I want to tuck him into bed and cuddle on the couch every night. I want a life with you, if I can have it.”

Her heart soars and before she can stop herself, she uses her free hand to pull him in and press her lips to his. He releases her wrist in favour of pulling her in by her waist, her hands slide to his neck to hold him in. His mouth slants against hers walking her backwards against the back of the couch, his tongue swiping across her lips to stroke slowly across hers. The taste of him on her tongue is everything she could have wished for and paired with the feeling of his hands sliding around to her ass she can’t help but moan aloud. When he pulls away, she whimpers at the loss of his mouth making him laugh quietly and bury his face in her neck.

“Come on,” she says taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom, walking backwards as she gives him a soft but cheeky smile. “Fancy starting that life right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
